Truthful Lies
by Seddielover945
Summary: Nina wished it would all be a lie, but she knew what she saw, she saw Fabian kiss Joy at that dance, but she also wished it would be true. That part where he loved her. House of Anubis. Season Two.


Nina pushed all of the feelings that she had down inside of her when she saw it happen. The tears wealed in her blue green eyes and the last thing she saw was Fabian's shocked face. By the time she was out of the school's gym hot, salting tears were already running down her cheeks. How could she be so stupid? Trusting him with her heart was the worst thing she ever did. The faced Amber and that was the only person who she could face at that moment. The blonde harried girl understood fully as Nina ran out of the school building, trying to controll her tears. Her heart was in it's fragile state as it was and the guy she loved just had to go and kiss another girl. She made her way back to Anubis House in her dress as the cold England air hit her on the arms and legs, goose bumps formed and the dirty blonde rubbed her arms. She reached up to wipe away her tears, but to no avail they just kept falling.

Her life was falling apart at the hinges much like an old barn door, first her Gran and now this. Nina let a sob run through her body and slammed herself down on her bed once she got to the room that she shared with Amber. She kicked off her black heels in the process and yelled into her pillow. Her scream came out muffled and she was glad that she was the only person in Anubis House at that moment. She wasn't sure if she could ever trust Fabian again, but she left him out of her thoughts as she cried. Nina thoughts though, were fully circled on the dark harried English boy that lived in the house. She so badly wanted to hate him, but that would never was her first ever friend last term and well, she loved him to pieces. Just like her heart, was shattered like glass and could not be easily repaired. She should have saw that coming, the kiss, the "study buddy" times. Those glances that Joy always shot him during meals. Everything. Nina huffed and grasped the pillow with her hands. She was stupid, her head was telling her that she hated him, but her heart well, that was a whole different story. Her Gran had _always_ told her to follow her own heart, but right now that was impossible. Her heart said she loved him. She did too, but she could not face him right now.

All she could think of at the moment besides _him_ was her parents, what would her own mother have told her to do? Come to think of that though, she could hardly remember her mother. It was all a blurr, the car accident though, all she does remember about her last few minutes with her parents was that is was a rainy day, three days before Thanksgiving, a car had hit her parents' car head on and well, the next she remembered was waking up in the nearest hospital and screaming for her mother and father. The dirty blonde harried girl looked over to the picture of her mother sitting on her nightstand and smiled a watery smile. Her eyes hurt from bawling and she was suddenly tired. Nina could not bring herself to sleep though. She needed her mother's advice, badly, so very very badly. She shut her ocean colored eyes and let out a deep breath. She got up off of her bed, and changed into a pair of red sweat pants, and an old basketball team sweatshirt from her old highschool. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail that it was in and washed off her face, of the leftover makeup. She walked down the wooden staircase of Anubis House and walked into the kitchen. She pulled a small pint of _Ben&Jerry's_ ice creamout of the frezzer. She grabbed a spoon, and walked into the common room. She pulled out the DVD from the rack and slid it into the player. It was one of her favorites. _Sweet Home Alabama._ Nina pressed the play button of curled up on the couch with the ice cream.

...

Half of the movie was over when she heard the house door slam. Melanie and Jake were kissing in the dog graveyard on the television screen, and Nina just ignored the slam of the front door. She took another bite of her now melting ice cream and kept her eyes locked on the televison screen. A smile graced her lips for the first time in hours and she did not pay attention to the footsteps as they walked into the Anubis House common room.

"What in the world are you doing?" Nina's head shot up and her eyes locked with his. That little grin was playing was playing on his lips, the grin that she loved. An annoyed look crossed the American's face and she just went back to the movie and ice cream.

"Shouldn't _you _be at the dance?" Her words were cold and her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nina-" She cut him off and stood up off of the couch. The dirty blonde slammed her pint of ice cream down on the coffee table and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No okay, just stop it Fabain, I don't want you to keep lying to me! I hope you had a good time kissing Joy because she's all you have. I'm sick of all of these games that you keep playing and I'm done!" Nina's voice held venom and she meant it. Big Time. Inside her heart was breaking again as she watched him stand there with the hurt in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the cellar entrance and then turned back to Fabain for a split second.

"And don't you try and stop me." He nodded softly, but grabbed her left arm before she could take the bobby pin out of her pants pocket. Her eyes held fire and anger, but his touch really made her heart melt.

"Fabian let go of me!" He didn't though.

"No Nina, just hear me out!" Her ocean eyes narrowed one more time.

"Why should I?" She looked into his chocolate colored eyes and he brought her lips to his own. The dirty blonde kissed back and felt fire run all the way down to her toes. Then the realization hit her straight in the head, she pulled back and slight anger filled her eyes again.

"I can't do this! Not for you to break me again Fabian, not for you to run back to _Joy_!" She jerked her arm away from his grasp, but as soon as she did she knew something was missing. Him.

"Nina I thought she was _you_! She took _your _mask!" Nina rolled her eyes.

"You expect me to beleive that?" She crossed her arms again.

"I hoped that you would." Fabian's voice cracked and he looked her in the blue green eyes.

"I don't." She whispered, but part of her wished that it would be true. Part of her thought it was true.

**So I have no idea where this oneshot came from, but it's been forever since I have wrote a Fabina wrote like this, so R&R I would love to hear your thoughts!\**

**Seddielover945.**


End file.
